


Isabella Stan

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Series: Lifelong Love Letter [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, not graphic - but it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Isabella is ready to meet her parents
Relationships: Sebastian Stan/Reader
Series: Lifelong Love Letter [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1054796
Kudos: 29





	Isabella Stan

Once upon a time Friday night had been movie night, then you and Sebastian started dating and it quickly became date night. Of course with the type of jobs the two of you held, it wasn’t every Friday, but as often as possible and Sebastian had been known to rename weekdays Friday in the name of taking you out and putting a smile on your face. 

Now you were at the very last stretch of your pregnancy and Friday nights had became a mix between movie night and date night. You didn’t have the energy to go out dancing or to the movies or whatever Sebastian might be able to come up with, so instead you ordered in, cuddled on the couch and watched movies. Which were what you had been doing for the past few hours. 

It had taken you a lot of moving around to find a position you were comfortable while also being snuggled up to your boyfriend. You were feeling huge and were about done with this whole pregnancy thing. Sebastian, on the other hand, was amused and he should consider himself lucky you loved him. The fact that he let you move him around as often and into weird positions as you requested also helped his case. Either way you had forgiven him as soon as you were comfortable, leaning into his chest. One of Sebastian’s legs was on the couch and the other on the ground, while you were sitting between them. Your head was on his shoulder and Sebastian’s arms were around you. One hand drawing patterns on your stomach and the other resting on one of your thighs. 

The two of you stayed in that position for a movie and a half before a sharp pain shot through your back and abdomen.

“Ow,” you flinched and Sebastian moved behind you. He sat up a little straighter, careful not to push you as he looked around your shoulder to see your face. 

“Are you okay?” Sebastian gently pushed your hair to the side, pressing a kiss to your check as you nodded, taking a deep breath. 

“Yeah. I’m fine. I just had this shooting pain in my back. I probably sat wrong for too long I guess,” you took a deep breath, trying to shift your weight a little. Once you felt more comfortable you looked back at Sebastian and you couldn’t stop yourself from smiling and the concerned look on his face. 

“I’m fine Seba,” you laughed, pressing your palm against his cheek and your lips against his. Sebastian leaned into your touch. His arms tightened around you as he deepened the kiss. You were giggling when you pulled back, pressing another quick kiss to his lips before turning your attention back to the movie. 

Sebastian laughed, pressing a kiss to your neck and your shoulder. “I love you,” he whispered into your ear, making your smile widely as you leaned back against him.

“I love you too, Seba,” you answered, getting comfortable again. You didn’t move again until the movie ended. It wasn’t until Sebastian turned off the TV and you moved to get up half an hour after the pain first occurred it happened again. 

“Shit!” your breath hitched and you grabbed a hold of the couch cushions. Sebastian moved, sitting up straight right next to you within seconds. His hand tenderly rubbed your lower back as he watched you and waited. 

“You sure you’re okay darling?” he asked carefully and you shook your head. 

“I think it might be contractions,” you muttered, not sure if you were excited to get this baby the hell out of you or terrified of what was about to come.

“Yeah?” you looked over at Sebastian to see a huge smile spread across his face and you raised your brows. This Sebastian was miles from the guy that had panicked when you told him you were pregnant. In his defense he had been pretty damn perfect ever since, but you had still expected him to be freaking out a little bit when this moment came. He wasn’t. Not even a little bit.

“We’re gonna meet our daughter soon?” he asked, a bright smile lit up his face and it was beyond contagious. 

“Well it’s about half an hour since the last contraction but I’m glad my pain excites you, honey,” you rolled your eyes but were able to keep the smile of your face. 

“I’m not… I’m sorry,” Sebastian laughed, pressing a kiss to your cheek. “You wanna go to the hospital now?”

“No,” you shook your head, and Sebastian frowned. You reached out cupping his cheek, smiling. “It could just be braxton hicks. Either way, it’s still really early. I just had two.”

“Okay,” Sebastian looked hesitant. “Bed then.” He got up, giving you a hand up. You hadn’t been able to get off the couch on your own for over a month now. He stopped as you stood and he placed his hands on each side of your belly, looking into your eyes. “Just… promise me you’ll let me know in time. I really don’t wanna deliver our daughter at home.”

You started laughing and Sebastian pulled a face at you, but couldn’t help but smile. He loved seeing you happy, even if it was at his expense. 

“And here I thought it was me you were concerned about,” you teased and Sebastian groaned, leaning in to give you a tender kiss. 

“It is. Both. Just talk to me okay?” he begged, resting his forehead against yours and you smiled, wrapping your arms around him as well as you could with the belly between you. 

“I will. I’m really glad you’re here with me,” you said truthfully and Sebastian smiled. 

“Of course. I love you. Both of you,” he rubbed his nose against yours and you giggled giving his butt a squeeze. 

“Hey!” Sebastian jumped making you laugh, but was cut off by another shooting pain. You leaned forward and Sebastian quickly caught you. You felt your PJ pants getting wet as you gasped for breath. 

“Y/N/N?” the concern in Sebastian’s voice was clear now as you clung to his arm. 

“I think my water just broke,” you muttered. 

Sebastian felt his chest tighten a little. This was happening now. He took a deep breath, calming himself before he refocused on you. 

“Okay. Let’s get you cleaned up and then hospital okay?” Sebastian wrapped an arm around your waist guiding you towards the bathroom. You didn’t argue. You let him help you get a shower. He got in with you, scared you’d slip and hurt yourself. You rolled your eyes but let him. To be honest you kinda loved his protectiveness. You let him help you wash up and get redressed, leaning into him every time a contraction hit. Sebastian helped you breath and rubbed your back, just like you had practiced in Lamaze classes. The only time he took his hands off you before you reached the car was when he grabbed the bag slinging it over his shoulder before taking your hand. 

On the ride to the hospital, his hand rested on your leg as often as traffic would allow and he kept talking softly to you whenever a contraction hit. At the hospital you were met by Dr. McKnight Sebastian had managed to call before leaving the apartment and you were quickly given your own room. 

The five hours it took from you reached the hospital until your daughter arrived Sebastian didn’t leave your side. He even got into the tub that was set up in the room with you. He rubbed your back and walked up and down the halls with you when you couldn’t keep still. The only time he almost fled was when you were having your epidural, but a few threats of bodily harm kept him in the room with his eyes closed. He really didn’t like needles and especially not huge ones going into the back of the woman he loved more than anything. He got through it with a sore hand, but he didn’t pass out which was the main thing he decided. 

His hand didn’t get less sore when you reached the stage where it was time to start pushing. He didn’t complain once, he just stayed by your side, tenderly pushing wet strands of hair away from your sweaty forehead. He kissed your cheek and hand, encouraging you and praising you. 

You’d never forget the feeling of absolute and pure love when your daughter was first placed on your chest. Love for both your baby girl and the man standing by your side with a look of absolute aw on his face. 

“Wow,” Sebastian stared at the little girl on your chest, making you laugh even with how incredibly tired you were. Sebastian leaned down, pressing a kiss to your lips. 

“Congratulations Dad,” you smiled and Sebastian instantly teared up, kissing you again. 

The next hour was chaotic or that’s how you remembered them anyway. Nothing out of the normal. Just doctors fussing around you making sure the placenta was out along with most of the blood. They measured and did a health check on your daughter. She was a healthy, strong little girl with a very exhausted mom. So exhausted the doctors had barely followed the three of you back to your room before you were out cold. 

You woke up a few hours later, blinking against the lights until your eyes finally focused on the chair next to your bed, where Sebastian was sitting with your daughter in his arms. 

You smiled as you listened to him talk softly to her in Romanian. He looked so happy and full of love as he looked down at the perfect little being in his arms. He rocked her carefully pressing a soft kiss to her cheek.

“What are you telling her?” you asked, and Sebastian looked up at you with a smile. 

“Hi mommy’s awake,” Sebastian switched effortlessly to English as he got off the chair and walked over to the bed. He placed your baby girl back in your arms, before sitting down on the bed next to you. He wrapped his arm around your shoulder, kissing the side of your head. 

“I was telling her that I love her and that I can’t wait to get to know her,” Sebastian answered, smiling down at you. “And that’s she’s one lucky little girl. She has an amazing mom.”

“And a fantastic dad,” you smiled back up at him kissing his cheek. Sebastian lowered his head a little blushing causing you to laugh as the little girl in your arms yawned and made a few baby noises. 

“You already know that don’t you?” You asked your daughter, gently caressing her cheek with your finger. You smiled as you felt Sebastian’s hold tighten around you and his lips against the side of your head.

“Welcome to the world, Isabella Stan. Your mommy and daddy love you very much.”


End file.
